Departamento compartido
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Después de discutir con su madre Sahmy sale en busca de un nuevo hogar... Un peli-rojo le dará posada en su departamento, aúnque él salga con Debrah en un departamento compartido las cosas se saldrán de control CastielxSucrettexViktorxSucrettexLysandro Lemmon Mi primer Fanfic CDM :D Willi: -.-
1. Chapter 1: Compañera de cuarto

CDM le pertenece a ChinoMiko

KIMI: Buenas señoritas, señoras y señores mi primer fic CDM

Willi: Ya has escrito CDM idiota…

KIMI: Si pero es mi primer fic ya que los otros eran One-shots y eso no vale

Willi: Eso no tiene sentido.

KIMI: Tú no tienes sentido eres un conejo. Ahora ven aquí tienes que salir de este fic

Willi: Mira un idiota— señala hacia atrás y vuelvo a ver, sale corriendo—

KIMI: Ya es la segunda vez que caigo ¬¬

.

.

.

**SAHMY POV **

Él era mi única opción, los otros chicos me harían arreglar las cosas con mi mamá y volver a mi casa, he dicho cosas horribles esta vez no volvería y esta vez sólo el peli-rojo al cual le dije que odiaba podría ayudarme, pero él no me quiere ni ver… así que la opción queda descartada…

Caminé y me senté en una banca del parque ya deben de ser pasadas las diez, espero que mis padres no se hayan dado cuenta de que me he escapado por lo menos hasta que consiga adonde quedarme, coloqué mis manos en mi cara y empecé a llorar me sentía desesperada, sentí que algo cayó cerca de la banca, era una vara, a los segundos llegó corriendo un demonio muy agitado, que al verme se lanzó sobre mí.

-Oye, pesas mucho— en ese momento abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, si Demonio estaba aquí, Castiel también y como si lo hubiese llamado…

-¿Qué haces aquí?— Demonio saltó de mí y volvió con su dueño

-¿Te importa?

-No es que mi importa, solo tengo curiosidad…

-La curiosidad mató al gato— Castiel se sentó a mi lado y puso su chaqueta marrón en mis hombros.

-¿Qué haces no era que no me querías volver a ver?

-Peleaste con tus padres— no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Como lo supiste— dije virando mi rostro hacia otro lado.

-Conozco esa mirada, era la misma que yo ponía cuando peleaba con los míos ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-He dicho que no te importa, Castiel. Déjame, estoy tratando de alejarme de ti, tú no te acerques a mí.

-Vamos, Sahmy. Estoy tratando ser amable, no debes de estar aquí sola a estas horas, eres una mujer te podrían hacer daño, vuelve a tú casa.

-No lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú más que nadie saberlo.

-¿Te sientes culpable?— asentí.

-Ya veo, quédate conmigo— lo miré extrañada.

-¿Cómo?

-Que puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que este rollo pase— desvié la mirada.

-N-no puedo aceptarlo, no con todo lo que nos dijimos esta tarde, tú prefieres no creerme— me levanté de la banca y tomé mi maleta, me iba a ir pero él me detuvo tomando mi muñeca.

-No te lo pregunté, no me puedo considerar un hombre si te dejo aquí, no me perdonaría si te llegase a pasar algo, sigo sosteniendo lo de Deb— lo fulminé con la mirada— pero no te dejaré ir.

Pasó su mano por mi cintura, tomó la maleta con su otra mano y me arrastró con él.

-Vamos Demon— Demonio nos siguió. Yo luchaba por soltarme.

-Déjame, Cast… ¡ay!…iel— después de un rato caminando me dejé llevar, al menos eso es una solución a mi problema.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, estaba sonrojado, en ese momento caí en razón, yo, sola, con él, en un departamento.

-No creo que esto esté bien.

-Lo que no está bien, es que te quedes sola en medio de un parque oscuro a estas horas, siéntate— Su departamento a diferencia de lo que creí, estaba sumamente ordenado, el único desorden eran unas partituras, tiradas sobre la mesa y una guitarra roja en un sillón.

-Iré a preparar tu habitación, usarás la que usan mis padres cuando vienen de viaje. Tengo hambre ¿Tienes hambre?— asentí débilmente— pediré una pizza— me levanté.

-N-no, si quieres prepararé algo, sé que no te gusta la comida casera, pero, si quieres…

-Claro, si quieres comer algo hecho en casa solo hazlo, comeré lo que hagas. Iré a preparar tu cuarto

Sonreí y empecé a hacer la comida…

**CASTIEL POV**

Jugaba con Demonio en el parque mientras pensaba en lo que pasó esta tarde con Sahmy, no puedo creer, ella decía que era mi amiga, sin embargo ahora me daba la espalda, y se volvía una egoísta pensando en sus propios intereses.

-Toma, muchacho— lancé la vara lo más lejos que pude, esperé a que regresara con ella, sin embargo no lo hizo, camine en dirección por donde se había ido.

-Oye, pesas mucho— escuché una vos inconfundible, sus ojos azules se veían tristes, trataba de salir del ataque de mi compañero. Sin evitarlo le pregunté.

-¿Qué haces aquí?— dudó un poco.

-¿Te importa?

-No es que mi importa, solo tengo curiosidad— temblaba un poco

-La curiosidad mató al gato— me senté a su lado y le coloqué mi chaqueta

-¿Qué haces no era que no me querías volver a ver?— claro, que eso no era cierto.

-Peleaste con tus padres— di en el clavo.

-Como lo supiste— desvió la mirada enojada.

-Conozco esa mirada, era la misma que yo ponía cuando peleaba con los míos ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-He dicho que no te importa, Castiel. Déjame, estoy tratando de alejarme de ti, tú no te acerques a mí— por alguna razón no quería que eso pasara.

-Vamos, Sahmy. Estoy tratando ser amable, no debes de estar aquí sola a estas horas, eres una mujer te podrían hacer daño, vuelve a tú casa.

-No lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú más que nadie saberlo— dijo ocultando su cabeza en sus piernas

-¿Te sientes culpable?— asintió.

-Ya veo, quédate conmigo— me volvió a ver sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-Que puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que este rollo pase— desvió la mirada, negó.

-N-no puedo aceptarlo, no con todo lo que nos dijimos esta tarde, tú prefieres no creerme—ella se levantó de la banca y tomó su maleta, antes de que se fuera agarré su mano con moderada fuerza.

-No te lo pregunté, no me puedo considerar un hombre si te dejo aquí, no me perdonaría si te llegase a pasar algo, sigo sosteniendo lo de Deb—me envió una mirada fría— pero no te dejaré ir.

La tomé por la cintura, tomé su maleta con mi otra mano y la llevé conmigo.

-Vamos Demon— obedeció, sin embargo Sahmy no, empezaba a revolcarse.

-Déjame, Cast… ¡ay!…iel— después de un rato de lucha se dejó llevar a regañadientes.

Cuando subimos en elevador me di cuenta de algo, estaríamos solos. Abrí la puerta del departamento, sentí mis mejillas arder, nunca me había pasado esto

-No creo que esto esté bien— comentó ella nerviosa alertándose de nuestra situación.

-Lo que no está bien, es que te quedes sola en medio de un parque oscuro a estas horas, siéntate— lo hizo y miró a su alrededor curiosa, sonreí.

-Iré a preparar tu habitación, usarás la que usan mis padres cuando vienen de viaje. Tengo hambre ¿Tienes hambre?— asintió apenada— pediré una pizza— se levantó del sillón apresurada.

-N-no, si quieres prepararé algo, sé que no te gusta la comida casera, pero, si quieres— sonreí por dentro, no caería mal ¿cierto?

-Claro, si quieres comer algo hecho en casa solo hazlo, comeré lo que hagas. Iré a preparar tu cuarto— caminé en dirección a la habitación que ocupaban mis padres y quité las sabanas las cambié, arreglé un poco la habitación y el baño de la misma, de un pronto a otro el olor a deliciosa comida llegó a mis fosas nasales, desde hace tiempo me sentía solo que no me acordaba de esta sensación tan dulce. Me acosté en la cama y me quedé dormido,.

Luego de un rato, escuché que entraba en la habitación, se acercó a mí y apartó los flecos de mi rostro, me movió ligeramente por el hombro, sonreí, jalé uno de sus brazos, la pasé sobre mí, la dejé el otro lado de la cama y la abracé por la cintura. Se sentía tan bien.

-¡N-NO!— luchaba por soltarse, la apegué más a mí, era tan fácil sonrojarla, era muy inocente.

-Oye, era solo para enseñarte tu cama ¿No te gusta?— se sentía tan bien, mientras duró.

Se soltó y se levantó, estaba adorablemente sonrojada, su pálido rostro junto con su cabello albino resaltaba el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Sí, me gusta, pero, vamos a cenar— salió de la habitación, la seguí mientras reía.

**SAHMY POV**

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, me abochorné mucho. Estaba muy enamorada de él y aunque no fuese correspondida, ese abrazo me hizo sentir protegida y él olía muy bien.

-¿Y cómo está? ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta…Casi tanto como la que lo hizo— lo volví a ver sonrojada, él se estaba aguantando la risa.

-¡IDIOTA!— lloriqueé y desvié la mirada enojada y muy muy sonrojada.

-Ok, no te molesto más— se puso nervioso— Oye, Sahm— lo volví a ver— con respecto a lo de Deb, me molesta un poco tu egoísmo.

-No quiero hablar sobre ese te…

-¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo!

-¡Dije que no! Ella misma me dijo lo que planeaba si no me crees yo no puedo hacer nada— empecé a llorar— si no me crees ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-¡Es una gran oportunidad!— lo miré incrédula— acaso no piensas en mí.

-¡En efecto! Porque pienso en ti te lo estoy advirtiendo, sé que fue un error haber venido aquí— me levanté de la mesa, tomé mi maleta y me dispuse a irme, Castiel tomó mi mano y me estrelló contra la puerta.

-Te dije que no te vas— sus ojos eran acuosos— ¡Te quedas aquí! ¡De ninguna manera te irás!

-Eres un idiota— lo aparté, tomé mi maleta y me dirigí al cuarto, él lo arruina todo…

.

.

.

KIMI: Bueno ustedes me dicen si continúo o no

Willi: JA JA JA Nunca podrás atraparme mientras sigas comiendo tantos chocolates, niña tonta…

-KIMI: ¬¬ Cállate… Te atraparé antes de que se termine este fic…

Willi: Una de dos este fic será largo o dejarás de comer por mucho tiempo para estar en forma para lograrlo.

KIMI: ¬¬* Cre-creo que la primera, dejen reviews se les agradece montones


	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Flame

KIMI: Bueno empecemos, esperemos que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior…

KIMI: ¬¬ No me ignores

Willi: -.-

KIMI: Al menos no tendré que escucharte

Willi: ¬¬ guindé

Amour sucré le pertenece a ChinoMiko

.

.

.

**AMANDA POV**

-¿Ya se te pasó el enojo?— Al abrir la puerta de su habitación ya no estaba, supuse que ya había salido puesto que su cama estaba ordenada.

-Amor ¿Sabes dónde está Sahmy?

-No la veo desde la riña de ayer, supongo que está en su cuarto ¿No?— le dio un sorbo a su taza de café— y si no, debió de haber salido ya.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro. Seguro que salió temprano por nuestra pelea de ayer— me sonrió— cuando vuelvas la verás en la casa— espero que sea como él dice. En ese momento sonó mi telefono

**NORMAL POV**

-Deja de mirarme— Sahmy decidió salir al supermercado esa misma mañana a comprar algo para el desayuno. Ahora se encontraba cocinando.

-Oblígame— desafió el guitarrista.

La chica se giró a abochornada vivir con él era muy difícil y si el peli-rojo era sexy y en las mañanas lo era aún más, su cabello estaba despeinado, usaba una camisa negra rasgada de tirantes (como la que usa en _Dream of) _y una pantaloneta negra con detalles en rojo...Sexy (XD)

Al parecer el peli-rojo se levantaba de un muy buen humor en las mañanas, su sonrisa era traviesa, o será tal vez que la albina que tenía en frente le estaba cocinando, lo que había comido ayer le había caído muy bien.

-Oye ¿Sigues enojada por lo de ayer?

-Ayer te lo dije y hoy te lo repito, no quiero hablar del tema más— decía mientras le extendía un plato al peli-rojo.

-Está bien, llevemos la fiesta en paz— ambos se sentaron a comer, muy sumidos en sus pensamientos, el ambiente se puso tenso y al peli-rojo no le gustaba.

-¿Has hablado con tus padres?— la chica negó...

-Deberías hacerlo.

-¿En tu caso lo harías?— el peli-rojo negó.

-Bueno, voy a alistarme…

.

.

.

**SAHMY POV**

El ambiente me estaba matando, creía que en cualquier momento me iba a ahogar, terminé de bañarme, saqué algo de mis maletas, un short negro a la cintura con mallas negras un top negro, una camisa roja suelta con detalles en negro unos guantes negros de cuero sin dedos y unas converse rojas. Acomodé mi cabello en una cola alta dejando mi fleco suelto, puse un poco de delineador en mis ojos para resaltarlos… recomendación de Castiel ¬¬ cuando hizo uno de sus "típicos" comentarios "cariñosos" y un poco de brillo.

Tomé mi teléfono y le marqué a mi madre.

-_¿Aló?_

-¿M-madre?

_-¿Mi niña? ¿Dónde estás?, ¿estás bien?_— tragué grueso.

-Sí, madre, estoy, estoy en casa de una amiga, no sé si volveré, siento lo que…

_-¿CÓMO? SAHMY YULLISA ROUSSEAU DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE AYER, ¿PRETENDES ESCAPARTE? Y pensando que fui muy dura contigo— _mi corazón se comprimió—sabes…_ Me tienes realmente decepcionada._

-¿Aló? ¿Aló?— colgó—cometí un rave error, lo siento madre— sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla.

Corregí mi maquillaje, salí y Castiel regresaba de pasear a Demonio.

-¿Lista para salir?— asentí, tomé mi cartera.

Salimos del edificio y tomamos el autobús, al ir tan lleno íbamos de pié, en un agujero el bus se movió bruscamente, me hice hacia atrás, creí que iba a caer, para evitarlo me apoyé en una de las barras y me impulsé hacia adelante, sin haberlo notado Castiel me había tomado de la cintura para que no cayese, al impulsarme accidentalmente posé mis labios en los de Castiel, mis ojos se volvieron platos, Castiel, estaba de la misma manera.

Me sorprendí más cuando Castiel cerró sus ojos y movió sus labios suavemente, entrecerré mis ojos y me ruboricé más. Castiel se separó de repente, me miró a los ojos.

El autobús paró en la parada del instituto, inmediatamente me giré y salí del autobús, en el corto trayecto de la parada al instituto no dijimos nada y agradecí que así fuese. A lo lejos divisé a Rosalya.

No hizo ningún comentario del porqué Castiel y yo veníamos juntos, ya que era normal al ser vecinos.

Castiel fue con Lysandro, y al rato junto con ellos llegó Debrah.

-Rousseau ¿Te sientes mal?— negué.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Estás roja, o no será que estás pensando cosas pervertidas ¿No estarás imaginándote a Castiel o a Lysandro desnudos verdad?

-¿¡ROSALYA!?— grité ruborizada.

-¡Akj! Eres una cochinota, Sahmy— negó Rosalya mientras se alejaba.

-¡Oye!... ¡Tú!... ¡No!...— se supone que es mi amiga.

-Hola Sahmy ¿Qué es todo ese revuelo? ¿Rosalya te está molestando?— llegó Lysandro a mi lado sonriente.

-Bueno, Sabes cómo es Rosa— dije sonriendo nerviosa, suplicando internamente que el peli-plateado no me preguntase sobre la charla que tuve con Rosalya.

-Sí, supongo que ser su mejor amiga no es completamente un honor— lanzó una risa discreta. Lo tomé del brazo.

-¿Oye, Lyss?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Sabes que hoy es viernes verdad?— pregunté sonriéndole— ¿No me dirás que hoy no vas a poder ir nos has dejado plantados tres viernes?

Los chicos y yo acostumbramos ir los viernes al "The Blue Flame" es un lugar asombroso, donde hay todo tipos de videojuegos donde juego con Armin, el karaoke donde canto con Lyss y Rosa, no es que mi voz sea la de un ángel, aunque me puedo defender, pero la voz de Rosalya al cantar es totalmente Bulleable . Los demás chicos se entretienen con la música y comiendo una que otra botana. De vez en cuando suele ir Nathaniel lo que implica que va su hermana, cosa que no me molesta, si no que me jode jodidamente, no es por desearle el mal a la rubia, pero espero que en su próxima vida reencarne en papel higiénico ¬¬

-¿Sabes? Hoy aceptaré tu invitación, creo que Leigh no me necesita, es más, creo que Rosa es la que no vendrá— nos acercamos a los casilleros, donde para mi desgracia estaban Castiel y su novia ¬¬ esa también puede reencarnar igual— Leigh quería salir con ella.

-¿En serio?— lo abracé— podremos cantar a dúo esta tarde ¿No?— él asintió divertido— ¡Genial!

-Bueno si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde— ¿Seguirá enojado con Castiel? Bueno, no le ha dirigido la palabra. Espero que se hablen pronto, es algo agobiante, desde que conocí a Lysandro han estado juntos, como mejores amigos.

A veces no comprendo cómo se hicieron amigos siendo tan diferentes, creo que es porque se complementan.

-Vamos, Sahm— me agarró de la mano gentilmente para llegar al aula.

**CASTIEL POV**

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de tocar mis labios, estaba con Deb en la terraza, no sé de qué carajos hablaba, solo sentía que murmuraba con la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Lysandro me tenía furioso, no entiendo como dejaba que ella lo abrazase así. O sea no podía ser más obvio lo mucho que le gustaba la tabla, hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta, cuando vi esa escena sentí unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo, no debería de pensar así saliendo con Debrah. Su vos me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Gatito?— la miré a los ojos

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?— preguntó sacando flecos de mi rostro.

-No, estoy enojado linda.

-Si no es así— se acercó a mí— ¿Por qué frunces el ceño?— preguntó pasando su nariz sobre mi mejilla.

-Sólo estoy aburrido— la besé (N/A: Puaj :P esto me da asco)— solo es eso— le sonreí.

-Ahm, ya veo si de verdad es sólo es eso déjame divertirte—dijo acercándose a mí provocadoramente.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer lo agobiante que se me hizo la última clase— comentaba Sahmy mientras dejaba su cartera en el sillón— ¿Vas a ir?— preguntó refiriéndose al "The Blue Flame"

-Pues, creo que sí— me dejé caer en el sillón.

-Bueno— sonrió— iré a tomar una ducha, tenemos que vernos con los chicos en una hora en la parada del instituto lo más tarde a las 7:15— iba a irse, pero se devolvió— ¿Debrah irá?

La mire de reojo— no, tenía dolor de cabeza— asintió— ¿Por qué?

-No, nada— dijo sin expresión alguna, por alguna razón estaba alegre.

-¿Te pone feliz?— pregunté molesto.

-No— dijo molesta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?

-Solo, es que me pone de buen humor cantar con Lyss, hace casi un mes que no lo hago— sonrió.

-Ah ¿Te gusta estar con él?— pregunté dirigiéndole la mirada.

-Pues, sí. Es muy amable me la paso muy bien con él.

-Ya veo-dije volviendo mi mirada hacia el frente.

Ella solo asintió y se dirigió a la habitación.

**SAHMY POV**

Entré a la habitación y me tiré en la cama, me quedé un rato pensando y fui a bañarme. Saqué unos shorts negros, una camisa ajustada negra, una amarilla transparente por fuera, unas botas negras y un abrigo de cuero negro. Cogí mi boina me maquillé un poco y dejé mi cabello suelto.

Cuando salí Castiel ya se había cambiado, llevaba un saco negro con una camisa de Wingded Skull por abajo unos jeans negros con cadenas y unas converse blancas. Su cabello iba amarrado en una coleta.

Salimos del departamento, se veía notoriamente molesto, preferí no hablar al menos de que él no lo hiciera.

A diferencia de esta mañana el bus iba vacío, literal, ya que era el último bus, de regreso, tomaríamos el metro. Me senté casi al frente Castiel se sentó lejos, la acción me entristeció un poco, pero lo ignoré.

A los minutos en el autobús llegó un chico visiblemente tomado ya que se tambaleaba, se sentó a mi lado y me puse nerviosa, dirigí mi mirada a Castiel, que nos observaba atento.

-Hola muñeca— deslizó su mano por mi falda— ¿por qué no vamos a divertirnos?

-¡Déjeme!— aparté su mano bruscamente.

-¿Por qué tan agresiva?—murmuró cerca de mi oído, me levante e iba a salir, pero me agarró de la cintura y me sentó sobre sus rodillas.

¡S-suélteme!— empecé a forcejear.

-En la próxima bajamos juntos, linda.

-No lo creo— Castiel me haló del brazo bruscamente y me dejó a su lado. El chico se levantó.

-¿Tu quién te crees ser?— Castiel me dejó atrás de él.

-Soy el novio de la chica— dijo seriamente.

-Ah si así era ¿Por qué no iban juntos?

-Te diré el por qué— Castiel me dejó en frente suyo y besó mis labios, yo volví a dejar los ojos como platos— acabamos de reconciliarnos… Y si no te bajas en la siguiente parada haré que lo lamentes— dijo con su típica mirada intimidante.

-¡Tsk! Bueno chica, para cuando este idiota te deje aquí estaré yo para consolarte— se sentó de nuevo y Castiel me dejó el asiento de la parte de adentro y él se sentó fuera, pasó un brazo por mi hombro y puso su mentón en mi cabeza.

-Me debes una— dijo malhumorado.

Nos bajamos del autobús y ya los chicos nos esperaban, por lo que oí, Lysandro y Castiel se hicieron amigos de nuevo, me acerqué al lado de Lysandro y caminé a su lado hasta el "The Blue Flame" al llegar todos empezamos a cantar en el Karaoke, Hasta Castiel interpretó una de Wingded Skull antes de cantar por alguna razón se veía molesto, supongo que le hacía falta la novia.

Con Alexy, nos dirigimos a la tienda del lugar donde vendían objetos a la moda, Alexy me regaló unos cascos rojos él se compró unos naranjas, yo le regalé a él unas pulseras muy bonitas. Lástima que le gusta los chicos, es tan especial.

Jugué como dos horas con Armin a los videojuegos, aunque he mejorado un poco no soy lo suficiente buena para ganarle, aunque él no se burla de ello, se pone detrás de mí y me indica cómo manejar los controles.

El resto de la noche pasamos comiendo chucherías y hablando entre todos. Mientras Castiel me hacía comentarios burlistas sobre mi anatomía o mi cerebro.

Al llegar a la parada del autobús eran las 11:30 nos despedimos de los chicos y caminamos para tomar el autobús, en el camino Castiel se veía un poco molesto, no le comenté nada, me prestó su saco ya que hacía frio, al pasar por un callejón lleno de hombres me tomó por la cintura y me apeó a él, agradecía que me protegiera, por otro lado olía muy bien.

Llegamos al tren y nos sentamos juntos, bueno, él me sentó a su lado. Enrolló mi mano con la suya de manera íntima para que todos supieran que estábamos "juntos" mientras fulminaba a todo aquel que se nos quedara viendo, llegamos a la parada, de la mano cruzamos el parque a media noche y llegamos al apartamento. Al llegar me metí a bañar, logré verlo antes de que entrara a su cuarto a dormir.

-Castiel— volvió a mirarme— Gracias por protegerme del chico de esta tarde.

No es nada, tabla— caminó hacia mí y despeinó mi cabello— supongo que al ser mi huésped es mi deber cuidar de ti no me perdonaría si te pasara algo— lo miré a los ojos y me sonrojé— supongo que la niña necesita niñero— dijo burlón.

Fruncí el ceño y él sonrió burlista, se metió al cuarto, y sonreí cuando se me pasó el enojo, no pude evitar tocar mis labios— ¡Idiota!

.

.

.

KIMI: Bueno tarde pero seguro.

Willi: Así es como funciona tu cerebro.

KIMI: ¬¬ Espero que les haya gustado, y como lo bueno dura tan poco este volvió a hablarme.

Willi: :P

KIMI: Esperen mi próxima actualización espero que les guste n.n

B

Y

E

!

!


	3. Chapter 3: Brontofobia

**Hola gente linda gracias por sus reviews este capi me gustó escribirlo mucho :3**

**CDM no me pertenece…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAHMY POV**

Sábado un día gratificante, más cuando te encuentras sola en una habitación que no es la tuya, he recurrido a hacer mis deberes hace más de una hora para quitarme el aburrimiento. Si salgo estará ahí Castiel y bueno, no me disgusta en todo caso es su casa, pero hace comentarios sobre mi anatomía… como siempre lo hace, no me gusta el panorama, parece que habrá tormenta…

-Tabla— ese apodo.

-Pasa— me senté.

-Saldré un momento con Deb— asentí disgustada— te lo digo para que no te extrañes, si sales y no me encuentras— asentí— cuídate.

Ese comentario me extrañó, salió de la habitación, me quedé dormida después de unos minutos.

**CASTIEL POV**

Salí del departamento disgustado, esa chica no hizo ningún esto de molestia cuando le comenté mi cita con ella, no es por nada en especial, pero, pero por dios la voy a dejar sola en la casa, no se molesta por ello, bueno no importa mejor así.

Llegué a la entrada del cine y ahí divisé a mi chica.

-Hola mi amor— la tomé de la cintura y besé sus labios, era un sabor salado, los labios de otra chica se vinieron a mi mente diferencia de estos aquellos eran dulces, la ferocidad al besarme de estos labios era opacada por aquella delicadeza, nerviosidad y delicadeza. Sahmy…

Me separé— ¿Entramos?— asintió.

**SAHMY POV**

Un estruendo me despertó, mi sangre se heló al instante, aunque los truenos se oían lejanos los pude distinguir, me escondí debajo de las sábanas y me empecé a preocupar, trataba de seguir durmiendo, no podía, empecé a llorar. Escuché la puerta abrirse y a Castiel preguntar por mí. No lo iba a dejar burlarse de mí. Salí de la habitación.

-Hola Castiel— comenté sin ánimos.

-Estás bien— un relampago iluminó la sala, me estremecí un poco.

-Claro, me alegro de que hayas regresado a salvo— comenté.

-Gracias— sonrió.

Entró en su habitación, después de eso, sonó el trueno, tapé mis oídos, cerré mis ojos y ahogué un grito.

Sentí unos brazos envolverme, pegue un respingo, Castiel me abrazaba protectoramente.

-¡Ca-castiel!— respiré con fuerza.

-Vamos Sahm— me abrazó más fuerte cuando se iluminó el departamento— vives a mi lado y ni así confías en mí— me volteó entre sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza— no siempre seré un monstruo.

Lo abracé con fuerza cuando resonó el trueno en las ventanas.

-Con que Brontofobia ¿eh?— asentí.

-Lo supuse— nos quedamos así un rato, me llevó a mi habitación y unos minutos después se fue.

El terror me volvió a envolver, después de pensarlo por un rato, salí de la habitación caminé por el pasillo y toqué su puerta, supuse que estaba dormido y por primera vez entré, la habitación tenía el embriagante olor de Castiel, me acuclillé al lado de su cama y empujé su hombro.

-Hey Castiel— abrió sus ojos perezosamente— siento despertarte— suspiré profundo.

-Dime acosadora— me sonrojé.

-Siento haber entrado así— lo miré— Es la primera vez que duermo fuera de mi casa en estas circunstancias— me miraba fijamente— no puedo dormir me da pavor... ¿Po-podría dormir con-con Podría dormir contigo?— su cara cambió de una de sorpresa a una de picardía y llegó a cambiar a una de compresión.

-Claro— se deslizó hasta el otro lado de la cama dándome espacio, me acomodé en la orilla, pero, me arrepentí inmediatamente, sonó un trueno que me hizo darme la vuelta y abrazar a Castiel.

Me separé de él.

-¡L-lo siento!— me iba a dar la vuelta, pero él lo evitó y me abrazó.

-Vamos— sonrió— esto incluye dormir conmigo. Para sentirte acompañada es que estás aquí— puso su mentón en mi cabeza— yo te cuidaré…

**CASTIEL POV**

Sentí como se acomodó en mi pecho y poco a poco su cuerpo se iba relajando. Cuando llegó su cuerpo estaba frío y estaba temblando. Me preocupé cuando la vi pálida, pero ahora el tono rosado de sus mejillas había regresado, se quedó dormida, cosa que se me hizo imposible a mí.

Debo admitir que la tabla no era nada fea, es más, ella no suele ponerse ropa muy reveladora todo lo contrario— aunque me molestaría que se vistiese así y que "otros" le vean— pero al dormir el calor le ganaba a la dignidad, tenía puesta una piyama de fresas corta. (Como la del capítulo 9) Recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho y aún tenía su mano hecha puño arrugando mi camisa, su cabello se veía suave y sedoso, la curiosidad me ganó y pasé tímidamente mi mano por su cabello y mis sospechas fueron ciertas, traté de dormir desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

A la unas horas después se apartó y dio vueltas hasta quedar al otro extremo de la cama _"No mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no…"_

"_Maldición, maldición, maldición" _Al quedar tan lejos pude observar su piel iluminada por la luna, que salió hace unos minutos, observaba su silueta de arriba hacia abajo, su camisa levemente levantada, algo que nunca imaginé en ella acaba de salir a flote "La sensualidad" joder tenía una hermosa figura y una piel cremosa y tersa. _"Ok, Castiel no puedes sentir esto por tu inquilina, ella no es tu novia ¡No la toques! Joder hazme caso"_

No pude resistir tocar su mejilla con mi pulgar, bajar ese dedo y rozar su brazo, rozar su cadera, disminuir la tentación, bajé su camisa y la miré a los ojos… _"No, lo creo, ¿Vas a besarle? No es posible, no creo que lo consideres no debes… ¡N-no no lo hagas! ¡No lo hag…! ¡Ay ya! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Renuncio!" _Me acerco a ella lentamente y solo por curiosidad, rozo sus delicados labios, trato de profundizar el contacto cuando…

**BEEP~ BEEP~ BEEP~** (:D Soy una alarma)

Como si estuviese haciendo algo malo me alejé de ella giré mi cuerpo y apagué la alarma la oí removerse, bostezó.

-E-emm— No tienes derecho a estar nerviosa ¡Yo sí! D:— ¿Cas-Castiel?— gruñí en señal de que la oía— Voy a hacer el desayuno, por si quieres levantarte a desayunar— se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación ¡Mierda duró muy poco!

Hola emm pues en este capi Willi no está por que lo encerré en una burbuja, no emm no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerlo así que espero que les haya gustado…


	4. Chapter 4: Conciencia confundida

KIMI: D: He dicho lo siento TT/TT

Willi: ¬¬

KIMI: No me digas tramposa, fue un accidente.

Willi: Me encerraste en un armario para no salir y dices que fue un accidente ¬¬

KIMI: Si ._. CDM no me pertenece

Willi: lo que está en –"diálogo"— son pensamientos y lo que está en _"diálogo"_ son conciencias.

.

.

.

**CASTIEL POV**

-"Que hubiese pasado si esa alarma no hubiese sonado, la hubiese besado de verdad hasta el punto de despertarla y luego que hubiese pasado, la hubiese seguido besando y luego la hubiese acariciado y… no, no, no. Esa chica "ponetodopatasarriba" (N/A: ._. ?) está complicándome la perra vida que tengo"— me levanté de la cama, de alguno u otra forma tengo "aceptar la realidad" de lo que pasando no me puedo estar "encariñando" con pitufina cuerpo de tabla (Sahmy: ¬¬)

Llegué y estaba tarareando mientras cocinaba.

-Ah, te levantaste— tomó un plato sirvió desayuno en este, me senté en la silla, a los minutos estaba en frente de mí.

**SAHMY POV**

Estaba tratando fuertemente no sonrojarme, ayer había dormido al lado de Castiel, no solo eso sino que también lo había abrazado, había aspirado su olor y desgraciadamente me había enamorado más de él, necesito olvidarme de él antes de que esta situación me despedace.

- ¿Y ayer pudiste dormir bien?— no había malicia en aquellas palabras.

-"Claro dormí tan bien que soñé que me besabas"— no le iba a decir eso— Sí gracias.

-Tendré algo nuevo con qué molestarte— si eso suena a ti.

-Te he dicho que eres un idiota— el rió.

-Si varias veces— dijo de manera burlona.

-También eres muy malo— dije haciendo un puchero.

-¿Eso crees?— la voz que utilizó heló mis huesos, cuando la utiliza por lo general me hace sonrojar— Pero si estoy siendo un buen samaritano, linda— estiró su brazo y acarició mi mejilla— te dejo, quedarte en mi casa, cosa que no me molesta e inclusivamente te dejo dormir en mi cama junto conmigo y te doy cariño— mi cara ardía, sus ojos destellaban en picardía y dobles sentidos— Si quieres te puedo dar un poco más de "amor"

Moví drásticamente mis brazos en la mesa para apartarme de sus manos, botando el refresco y regándolo sobre mí y la mesa.

-Ni creas que te ayudaré a limpiar, tabla atarantada— me sonrojé.

-¡Deja de ver mi pecho!— él empezó a reír.

.

.

.

Terminé de limpiar, me fui a bañar y ordené mi habitación. Estaba pensando en lo que pasó cuando me levanté. Amanecí con los labios húmedos. Fui a la sala, Castiel estaba practicando, me senté en el sillón a escucharlo tocar, Castiel disfrutaba mucho tocar su guitarra, Demonio se sentó a mi lado junto conmigo y me puse a acariciar sus orejas y su lomo. Csstiel termino de tocar una canción y empezó a guardar su guitarra.

-Estoy celoso de ti— dijo de repente— Ese chico te aprecia a ti más que a mí solo por el hecho de que le haces chucherías y "cariñitos"— vi a Demonio quedarse dormido— antes esas atenciones le ofendían.

-Créeme, no es difícil olvidar lo de la playa— terminó de guardar todo lo de su guitarra y me sonrió. Se sentó a mi lado

-Desde ese evento empezó a apreciarte— sonreí, ese perrito era muy… ese perro era muy malhumorado era como el dueño, pero de alguna forma he podido cambiarle— también estoy celoso de él— murmuró para él mismo, hice como si no escuché, creí que era mi imaginación.

-Me ayudas a hacer el almuerzo— comente cambiando el tema.

-No cocino muy bien— comentó, hice un puchero.

- Vamos no es tan difícil— lo tomé del brazo, y lo llevé a la cocina— toma— le di un cuchillo— Necesitarás esto también— le di una tabla y una cebolla.

-¡Oh! mira a tu prima— tomé una cabeza de ajo y lo puse sobre sus dedos fuertemente.

-¡Ouch!— lo fulminé con la mirada divertida.

Me puse a cocinar verduras, a los minutos escuché un ligero quejido. Sí, chicos ¬¬ el niño malo se había cortado, con el cuchillo, me preocupó, ya que salía mucha sangre, tomé una toalla, me acerqué a él y envolví su dedo en la misma.

-¿Te duele mucho? Eres un descuidado— lo miré a los ojos— Esto es mi culpa.

-¿Por qué?

-Te obligué a hacer esto— pude notar como su mirada viajó a mis labios, me tensé.

**CASTIEL POV**

Miraba a la chica que me "obligaba" hacer cosas cocinar. _"Oh, Castiel, no crees que muy hermosa"_

_-_"¿Qué estás diciendo?"— Estúpida conciencia.

"_Bueno, Castiel, tu más que nadie, sabe que la niña es muy linda, tú eres el que la pasa viendo todo el día"_

-"Eres un insolente"— no puedo prestarle atención a lo que me dice, es absurdo.

"_Vamos, Castiel si ayer la besaste es que ya te diste cuenta, además hace unos días el chico del autobús también se dio cuenta de esto"_

-"Ese chico ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, estaba totalmente borracho"— es cierto.

"_Y qué me dices del militar, está loco por ella. No trates de evadir lo evidente, Castiel, alguien te la va a quitar"_

-"Deja de decir estupide" ¡Ay!— maldición me corté. Vi a Sahmy acercarse hasta mí y envolver mi dedo.

"_Mírala no se ve tierna, se preocupa por ti, siempre se ha preocupado por ti"_

-¿Te duele mucho? Eres un descuidado— su linda mirada se clavó en mis ojos— Esto es mi culpa.

¿Cómo?

"_Sabes que ella te quiere, pero lo que no sabes es hasta qué punto"_

-¿Por qué?— esta niña.

"_Oh, Castiel, ahora sientes esa absurda necesidad de besarle, se ha vuelto un vicio, pero tienes novia. Sin embargo mira que lindos labios"_

-Te obligué a hacer esto— miré sus labios descaradamente.

"_Bésale, tómale, es tuya"_

No tomé conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que sentí la calidez de sus dulces labios, abrí mis ojos, noté que ella los tenía abiertos, le supliqué con la mirada que los cerrara, cuando lo hizo la secundé, tomando su cintura y profundizando el beso, sin temor a equivocarme diría que este es el mejor beso de mi vida, pasé mi lengua por sus labios para que abriera su boca, lo hizo tímidamente— "esa dulzura"— pensé mientras jugaba con su lengua inexperta. Lo que me da miedo es que ¡Quería más! Mucho más.

"_¿Estás enamorado de ella, Castiel?"_

-"¡No puede ser!"— me separé de ella de un pronto a otro y la tomé de los hombros, estaba sonrojada, agitada y un poco despeinada, si no fuese porque un pensamiento mucho más fuerte ahora invadía mi cabeza la hubiese besado otra vez.

**SAHMY POV**

-¿¡Ca-Castiel!?— murmuré avergonzada, esto parece ser un sueño, como el de anoche.

-Sahmy— me miró a los ojos por un tiempo y luego se retiró.

-Te ayudaré luego, iré a pasear a Demonio – salió de la casa arrastrando al pobre Demonio, recién levantado. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

.

.

.

Terminé de hacer el almuerzo y Castiel llegó con Demonio, este último estaba malhumorado, bueno lo despertaron para salir a caminar a plena luz del día.

-Toma, Castiel— me miró— el almuerzo.

Castiel regresó, algo extraño, no me miraba a los ojos y la conversación más larga que tuvimos fue "Tabla, pásame la sal" pasó el reto de la tarde en su habitación.

**CASTIEL POV**

Los pensamientos en mi cabeza me escarmentaban, no podía guiarme de sentimientos tan superfluos. Debía ir a decirle que lo que pasó fue un error, que no quería besarle solo que…

"_Idiota, si le dices eso le vas a enojar y puedes herir sus sentimientos"_

-"Pero es mejor decírselo así no se hará ideas de algo que no es cierto"— parezco un idiota hablando solo.

"_¿Qué no es cierto, Castiel? ¿Que estás enamorado de ella?"_

-"No estoy enamorado de ella"

"_Mentiroso, ¡OYE! ¿A dónde vamos?"_

-"A quitarle ideas locas a esa niña"— salí de mi habitación a la sala.

"¡_N-no! No lo hagas se enojará contigo, la lastimarás ¡Castiel!"_

-"No, evitaré lastimarle"

-Sahmy – me volvió a ver, apagó el televisor y volvió su mirada hacia mí – quiero hablar de lo que paso antes del almuerzo.

Se sonrojó-"Rayos"

-D-dime…

-Ciento lo que hice, realmente fue un error— sus ojos se habrían en sorpresa— pero no te lo tomes en serio, quiero decir, es solo un beso no significa nada… verd…— sentía un cosquilleo ardiente en mi mejilla. Sahmy me había abofeteado.

¡IDIOTA! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO!— Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa— DICES QUE SOLO ES UN BESO PERO PARA MÍ ES MUCHO MÁS, PARA MÍ UN BESO, ES ALGO QUE PROVIENE DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS, NO DE UNA BURLA TUYA— empezó a llorar— DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO, NO COQUETEES CONMIGO TODO EL DÍA Y EN LA NOCHE NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE UN ERROR QUE LO SIENTES Y CHAO.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

-¡POR QUE TE AMO!

"_Te lo dije"_

"_Sabes que ella te quiere, pero lo que no sabes es hasta qué punto"_

"_Hasta qué punto"_

-"Me ama"…

.

.

.

KIMI: :D

Willi: Eres cruel.

KIMI: Bueno esta historia está tomando forma. ¿De qué? No sé pero la está tomando. En el próximo capítulo hay personaje nuevo ¿Quién será?

Willi: Viktor

KIMI: ¡CÁLLATE!

Willi: Oblígame

KIMI: ¬¬


	5. Chapter 5: No te dejaré ir

Willi: ._.

KIMI: ._.

Willi: ._. CDM

KIMI: ._. No

Willi: ._. Me

KIMI: ._. Pertenece

Willi: Esto es ridículo ¬¬

**CASTIEL POV**

-"me ama"— salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación. La hice llorar ¡Maldición!

-¡E-Espera!— salí tras ella, cuando llegué, su puerta estaba cerrada con llave— ¡Sahmy! ¡Abre!— toqué su puerta— ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¿¡Para qué!? ¡NO! No tenemos nada que hablar— me maldecí a los adentros— ¡No dejaré que te sigas burlando de mí! ¡Ya es suficiente de soportar tus burlas innecesarias! ¡De aguantar tus ofensas blancas solo por estar enamorada de ti! ¿¡Y para qué!? ¡Para que me beses y me digas que fue un error! Que no significa nada. Para mí si significa algo, significa mucho, pero dejaré de sentir esto por ti.

Esto último me desagarró como una puñalada en el corazón— Sahmy…

-Déjame, mañana tenemos lecciones.

Me deslicé por la puerta y le di un puñetazo ¿Cómo pasé de dormir abrazado a ella a estar tan lejos de sus brazos en tan sólo 24 horas?— "Tremendo idiota"

"_Te dije que le lastimarías"_

_._

_._

_._

**SAHMY POV**

Sentí una molesta luz en mi cara, sentí mis ojos pegajosos mi primer pensamiento fue "Maldito Castiel" Me levanté temprano, hice el desayuno y me fui antes de que despertara. Cogí el primer tren, cuando llegué no había nadie más que Nathaniel, me senté a su lado a esperar, veía como movía papeles de un lado a otro, él a diferencia de Castiel era muy responsable y dulce.

De sus labios nunca han salido una ofensa hacia mi persona ni lo he escuchado hacia otras por parte de él— "¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti?"

-Y dime ¿Cómo te fue este fin de semana? – dijo llamando mi atención.

-Pues he tenido peores – dije recordando todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, mal hecho lo preocupé.

-¿Eh? ¿Te pasó algo malo?— preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo de lado.

-Nada en especial, es más, cuéntame cómo te fue a ti— dije tratando desviar su atención de mis problemas.

-Pues nada fuera de lo normal— dijo volviendo a lo suyo.

-Veo que estás atareado ¿Puedo saber por qué?— pregunté viendo como movía los papeles rápidamente.

-Necesito terminar unos asuntos pendientes antes de que empiecen las clases, el sobrino de la Directora llegará al instituto y tengo que ayudarlo a conocerlo.

-¿Eh?— cuestioné— Un estudiante nuevo acaso.

-No, vendrá a ofrecer colaboración física en el instituto— dijo serio.

-¿Física?

-Sí, o sea vendrá ayudarme con las labores del delegado entre otras tareas— dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, terminó de guardar los documentos, en menos de un minuto sonó el timbre.

-Tan puntual como siempre— dije saliendo de la oficina. Él sonrió devuelta.

-Bueno Sahmy, tengo que dejarte, tengo que ir con la Directora— me despedí con la mano y me encaminé a mi casillero.

-Tengo que hablar contigo— cerré mi casillero con cansancio y lo miré a los ojos.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo— dije tratando de zafarme de la situación— bueno, sólo te diré que cuando llegue al departamento, me llevaré mis cosas que de paso tengo ya en mis maletas y me iré— dije tratando de finalizar la conversación.

-No te irás— dijo Castiel, muy seguro.

-No discutiré eso contigo— dije tajante, me iba a ir pero, él tomó mi muñeca y me dejó muy cerca de él, iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo, su ceño se relajó y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Déjame— me alejé de él golpeando levemente su pecho— he tomado una decisión— crucé el pasillo y caminé hasta las escaleras, esperando que terminaran mis clases libres.

-Oye ¿Sabes dónde está la sala de delegados?— una voz demasiado familiar retumbó en mis oídos.

-Si está en— sus ojos ámbar me cautivaron, su sedoso cabello negro me maravilló, vi como sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa— Vik-Viktor— vi como su sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña risa, se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos. Viktor fue mi novio en la primaria, debido a que ambos íbamos a ir a secundarias lejanas decidimos terminar, con la promesa de que volveríamos en cuanto volviéramos a encontrarnos de nuevo.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y acercó sus labios a los míos, me sonrojé en cuanto nuestros labios se rozaron solté un suspiro, iba a profundizar el beso en cuando un calor similar, Castiel vino a mi cabeza y como si estuviese haciendo algo que no debía y lo que hacía estuviese mal, lo separé de mi con suavidad.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé— dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude divisar a Castiel apoyado en las escaleras, mi corazón se detuvo un segundo.

-Te quiero mucho, preciosa— dijo acariciando mi cabello, Castiel subió las escaleras y se perdió por los pasillos.

-Pues, si quieres, te llevo a la sala de los delegados— dije cuando me solté de su abrazo.

-Sólo si me prometes que nos veremos más tarde— dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Claro ¿Vamos?— le llevé a la sala de los delegados y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase 5 minutos antes de que empezara.

**CASTIEL POV**

-Oye, amigo ¿Te sientes bien?— decía Lysandro apoyado contra la pared, mientras yo pateaba una lata en la azotea— Bueno no creo que sea porque Debrah no haya venido hoy, la estás pasando bien.

-Sí, de maravilla— dije pateando la lata con fuerza, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared.

-A ver ¿Qué te pasó?— dijo dispuesto a oírme. Dudé por un momento

-Tsk, todo empezó, cuando llegué esta mañana a hablar con Sahmy porque ayer cuando discutimos se encerró en la habitación y esta mañana cuando la fui a buscar a la recamara…

-¿A cuál recamara?

-A la recamara que queda al fondo del pasillo, dónde se quedan mis padres. Oye, tú has ido a dormir ahí cuando las prácticas…

-Oye, oye despacio ahí— dijo moviendo sus manos en ademán de detenerme— ¿Por qué Sahmy está durmiendo en la habitación de las visitas?— Oh si es cierto, no le conté.

-¿Ese no es el tema ahora?— él enarcó una ceja— Bueno entonces llegué y traté hablar con la tabla y no me dejó, no me di por vencido y la fui a buscar, y estaba besándose con un niñato de cara bonita debajo de las escaleras— dije dramáticamente.

-¿Y?

-¡¿Cómo que "Y"?!— Dije desesperado— No lo conoce y lo estaba besando.

-Tú no sabes si ella realmente si lo conoce, además por qué ella se enojó contigo.

Desvié la mirada y puse las manos en mi bolsillo volviendo a patear la lata.

-La besé y luego le dije que fue un error— el alzó las cejas como si no se lo creyese.

-¿Y en verdad fue un error?— preguntó buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

-Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque por lo que me has dicho, lo que creo que tienes son celos.

-No.

-Vamos, Castiel— dijo buscando algo en sus bolsillos— Es obvio obstinado— terminó de revolver sus bolsillos.

-No, no lo estoy— dije encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Si tú lo dices— dejó que ganara para no luchar conmigo— Adiós iré a buscar mi libreta, volveré para que me digas por qué Samhy vive contigo— dijo saliendo.

.

.

.

Terminaron las clases y salí rápido al departamento, ella no se irá de mi lado


	6. Chapter 6: Quédate conmigo

KIMI: Pues aquí estamos unos invitados unos no (Willi) Bubbleblack preguntó por qué eso estaba aquí te voy a responder: Porque le gusta Joder, joderme la vida…

Willi:¬¬ Y darle la vida a este fic…

KIMI: Pues no, no, eso no es cierto. El que le da la vida es Castiel y ahora Viktor así qué tómalas…

Willi: CDM no le pertenece a Castiel (¿? Si lo dejé así para que ustedes viesen la burrada que escribí XD) CDM no le pertenece a jala mocos…

.

.

.

**SAHMY POV**

Después de salir del instituto, decidí tener una pequeña cita con Viktor, fue como siempre lo recordé él fue caballeroso, fuimos en su moto, me trató con cariño y no hubo ningún tipo de burla, me declaró como su novia oficialmente.

Con cansancio llegué al departamento, a buscar mis maletas, Castiel, estaba en su habitación. Abrí la habitación y mis maletas no estaban, y ahora… Estúpido cabrón.

-Castiel!— toqué su puerta, haciendo escandalo— Dame mis maletas que me voy— dije golpeando.

-Niña, niña—dijo abriendo su puerta— el escándalo es innecesario— dijo sonriendo.

-Dame mis maletas, Castiel— él puso un dedo enfrente de mí y lo movió de derecha a izquierda

-No-o

-Dámelas.

-Si me das un beso— se inclinó hacia mí— te las daré.

-N…no lo haré— dije sonrojada, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Ah no?— vi como nuestras narices se juntaban, cerré mis ojos y sentí como la punta de mi nariz se humedecía al contacto de sus labios— Pues no te las doy— dijo burlón.

Fruncí el ceño y pensé por un segundo— El cuarto de instrumentos— Castiel frunció el ceño, con paso decidido me encaminé a la habitación.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban, las tomé y caminé, hasta la salida. Iba a salir cuando sentí los brazos de Castiel rodeándome por atrás, uno de sus brazos pasaba por arriba de mis hombros y el otro abrazaba mi cintura. Su cabello hacía cosquillas en mi hombro… sentí como mi hombro se humedecía.

-¿Ca-Castiel?

-No te vayas— sus brazos me rodearon con más fuerza— desde que llegaste, me he vuelto a sentir como en familia, alguien que se preocupa por mí, alguien que me quiere, alguien con quien hablar— su voz iba bajando de tono— no dejaré que te vallas, no dejaré que tú también me dejes.

Solté mis maletas, él me viró y me abrazó con fuerza, yo correspondí. Se separó y me miró a los ojos, subí mi mano y limpié una de sus lágrimas. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a mí, vi como sus ojos se cerraban y nuestros alientos se mesclaban. Desvié mi rostro y sentí sus labios en mi frente.

-No quiero más errores— dije separándome de él, desvié mi mirada— si me quedo contigo no quiero más errores— él me miró y asintió. Tomé mis maletas y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Gracias— escuché cuando cerré mi puerta.

.

.

.

**CASTIEL POV**

Y ahí estaba ella, de espaldas a mí, cocinando, temprano como siempre, con delicadeza dejó el plato sobre la mesa, con el peculiar olor que emanaba su deliciosa comida, otra cosa que me encantaba de ella.

Luego de desayunar salimos hacia la academia en bus, esta vez ella fue a espaldas de mí. Divisé a lo lejos a Lysandro ser acosado por la niñata que siempre le persigue, como era que se llamaba, Tina, Lina. No sé me da igual, si fuese Lysandro ya la hubiese mandado a volar.

Cuando salió de ella me acerqué a saludarlo.

-¿Conque te atacan las Fangirls?— dije burlón con respecto a su aire de frustración.

-No me lo recuerdes— dijo rascando nervioso su cuello— jeje. Por cierto tú novia te estaba buscando dijo que fueses a la azotea que necesitaba hablar contigo— dijo caminando detrás de Rosalya que lo llevaba del brazo.

Caminé hasta la azotea y ahí estaba ella, me acerqué a abrazarla pero ella me apartó, sonrió ladinamente.

-No, quiero beso, vengo a despedirme de ti por dos razones— la miré extrañado— una me voy esta misma tarde de gira y la segunda mi jefe dijo que no era apropiado para mi carrera tener novio, así que de ahora en adelante me serás un estorbo— lo que me decía, no lo entendía cuando lo hice, mi corazón se detuvo.

Mi primer pensamiento fue… Sahmy. Sonreí de la misma manera que ella, he comprendido todo, desde lo que no siento por Debrah, hasta lo que siento por ella.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que llore?— Dije secamente, la vi parpadear con incredulidad y vi como su sonrisa se esfumaba— si estabas jugando, ya no eres mi prioridad Debrah, ahora es a ella la que quiero— vi como su manos iba directamente a mi rostro, la detuve con fuerza y enojo.

-Entonces me mentías

-No— sonreí— no creo que tengamos que ponernos a juzgar, no saldrías muy favorecida.

-Me engañaste con ella— me miró con enojo— sabía que era una asquerosa— apreté su mano con fuerza y la acerqué a mí— no te atrevas a hablar de ella así con tu asquerosa boca— la solté— y para que sepas, ella vive conmigo— dije saliendo de la azotea.

Caminé con paso apresurado en busca de Sahmy, si no me equivoco, a estas horas debe de andar correteando del club de jardinería al club del baloncesto ayudando a alguien, la encontré dormida de bajo de un árbol, tenía unos papeles de justificación en sus manos debió de haberme buscado por mucho tiempo, bueno. Eso lo gana por ayudar al idiota del delegado, me acuclillé a su altura y acaricié su mejilla, iba a removerla cuando.

-¿No la vas a despertar o sí?— me levanté a encarar al idiota que osaba juzgarme, mi enojo fue mayor al ver al niñato de la vez pasada.

-¿Y si la despierto qué?— Iba a dejarle las cosas muy claras desde ahora— Si al fin y al cabo ella es mía— dije sonriéndole de manera burlona.

.

.

.

KIMI: Bueno aquí está el capítulo, emm dejamos a Debrah en Out :D Ustedes deciden si hay pelea o no ponemos los gallos a pelear? Será decisión de ustedes, por cierto se nos enfermó Willi.

Willi: e.e

KIMI: No fue mi intención :O

Willi: e.e

KIMI: Bye Bye


	7. Chapter 7: Tu juguete

Hola como les fue en Navidad, a mí muy bien n.n CDM no me pertenece…

Willi: e.e

KIMI:

.

.

.

**CASTIEL POV**

Sonreí y me volví a acercar a la albina nuevamente, sentí el jalón brusco del idiota ese y no pude más que molestarme.

-Tuya já— lo volví a ver— ella es mi novia por ende ella me pertenece— dijo arrogantemente. Lo ignoré iba a volver a tocar a MI Sahmy (*-*) cuando sentí como me movía bruscamente.

-Maldito idiota— En un ataque de furia pegué un derechazo a su mejilla, algo impresionado respondió de la misma manera, solo que lo esquivé, lanzando otro que limpiamente el esquivó. Lanzó un golpe a mi vientre que no pude esquivar haciéndome gran daño. Di otro en su mentón haciendo que botase un poco de sangre, golpeó con su puño mi nariz.

-¡CASTIEL DETENTE!— escuché a Sahmy gritar tratando de detenernos, haciendo ambos caso omiso.

- ¡Lysandro, Nathaniel!— escuché como pedía ayuda, para luego sentir los brazos de Lysandro deteniéndome. Mientras Nathaniel sostenía al cara de niño, el lugar se empezó a llenar de alumnos, y de la estúpida de Amber y sus amigas.

-Vamos, amigo detente— decía Lysandro intentando calmarme. La directora llegó al lugar para enviarnos a ambos a dirección.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana como suspensión, miles de horas de castigo y un manchón más para mi expediente fue el resultado de la tierna bienvenida para mi amigo "Viktor" puto…

Después de todas esas minimizadas lo peor fue que ahora Sahmy no me dirige la palabra… doble puto, salí de la dirección, en camino de recoger las cosas para salir inmediatamente del instituto.

.

.

.

**SAHMY POV**

-¿Entiendes la situación, Sahmy?— hablaba con Lysandro sobre la condición académica de Castiel, como lo habían suspendido ahora le será más difícil pasar el trimestre, Lysandro sabía que vivía con el bocón de Castiel.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo al respecto Lyss? Después de lo que hizo esta mañana solo tengo ganas de volverlo peli-negro de un golpe— dije mientras veía como suspiraba moviendo la pajilla de su refresco algo exasperado.

-Tú vives con el inmaduro ese, puedes ayudarlo a estudiar para las próximas pruebas, es algo infantil, pero lo que hizo, lo hizo por celos— señaló como excusa al acto irresponsable de Castiel.

-No, son celos, eso es ridículo, Lyss— dije tomando en cuenta los sentimientos del peli-rojo— para que sienta celos debe de sentir algo por mí, y eso no es cierto.

-Los dos son igual de densos— susurró dándole un último sorbo a su malteada.

-Además una prueba irrefutable de que no me quiere es que tiene novia— dije y el chico victoriano dejó salir una sonrisa.

-Castiel y Debrah ya no salen más, es más, Debrah salió del instituto hace unos días, por lo visto Castiel no te contó— lo miro con atención tratando de procesar la información.

-Eso no importa— dije y suspiré— Bueno y ¿Por qué no le ayudas tú?— pregunté como única opción.

-Si le dices tú, lo convencerás, te lo aseguro— dijo revolviendo mis cabellos— aunque no lo creas Castiel es muy inteligente, solo le falta atención, te lo dejo en tus manos— dijo retirándose.

.

.

.

-¡Arrrrgggh! ¡No pones atención!— dije golpeando la mesa— ¡Castiel, no juegues!— él sólo hizo un puchero.

-Mejor vamos a tocarte una canción de amor ¿sí?

-No, a estudiar— dije poniendo el cuaderno más cerca de él— mira— escribí algo en el cuaderno, sentí como Castiel jaló mi silla para que quedara al lado de él— Eso no es necesario…

-Shhh así puedo escucharte mejor—suspiré y seguí explicando, sentí su mano en mi hombro y le ignoré— luego tienes que— seguí explicando sabía que me ignoraba puesto sentía su mirada en mí, con su mano giró mi rostro quedando muy cerca de él— Y-y e-esto da…

-tres— susurró acercándose.

-Sí, tres— dije mirando sus labios, él cerró sus ojos. Yo fui cerrando los míos, ese chico olía muy bien.

-Tres linda— dijo para luego unir sus labios suavemente con los míos, algo insegura comencé a corresponder a su beso, él tomó mi nuca para acercarme a él y profundizar el beso colando su lengua en mi boca, su lengua arremetía contra la mía suavemente mientras algo indecisa y torpe fui moviéndola.

No separamos lentamente, lo miré a los ojos y volví a cerrar los míos, haciendo que Castiel volviese a tomar mis labios de manera muy suave con los suyos en un beso más apasionado, luego de unos segundos nos separamos.

-Y-yo— dijo y me levanté del asiento. Recogí algunas cosas bajo la mirada atenta de Castiel

-Buenas noches Castiel… solo porque ya no estás con ella, no seré tu juguete…

**CASTIEL POV**

La miré sorprendida, trató de alejarse, sin embargo, tomé su muñeca— Sahm yo no— soltó su mano.

-No seré tu juguete— dijo saliendo de la sala. La miré algo confuso y triste, ¿Mi juguete? Es la mujer que amo

.

.

.

Al otro día desperté y la misma rutina de hace unos días se repitió, salió más temprano que antes, terminé de alistarme y salí hacia el instituto en busca de Sahmy, no puede ser que piense que yo quiero jugar con ella, esperé en las afueras de este hasta sus lecciones libres, cuando la vi salir y acostarse en uno de los arboles cercanos, me colé en el instituto, la vi dormir un poco como acostumbraba, la moví un poco para poder despertarla miré como sus lindos ojos azules se abrían poco a poco, abriéndose más al notar mi presencia en el instituto.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí— dijo con voz rasposa, se levantó del piso, la secundé— te meterás en problemas.

-Me urge hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer, lo del beso…

- Ciento lo que hice, realmente fue un error...— dijo con el ceño fruncido y algo rencorosa— pero no te lo tomes en serio, quiero decir, es solo un beso, no significa nada… ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

KIMI: Bueno chicas, Willi está bien, solo fue un ligero problema con respecto a los dulces

Willi: Me obligó a comer 62 chocolates

KIMI: Te lo merecías

Willi: ¿Por?

KIMI: Por metiche, ok el próximo programa tendrá como título…

Wili: Delirios

KIMI: Yo lo iba a decir D:

Willi: ¿Y?


End file.
